The fox,the Valkyrie and the king
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: this is my first fanfiction please be nice this is my own story line i been working on for months this is a narutoxlighting pairing there is a OC in te story and more pairing the story tell of why all the worlds are not connected
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my 1****st**** FanFiction so please be nice I do not own Naruto or final fantasy 13 or anything else all I own is the plot and now on with the story**

**The fox,the Valkyrie and the king**

**Chapter 1**

A storm rages over a battle field body's and weapons line the ground as the rain came chasing down 3 warriors slowly walked to middle of the field.

The 1st wear a silver arm with birds father (think lighting armour from final fantasy XIII-2 with aqua helmet) the next one to walk by her was a man wearing an orange armour (think van from KH armour but orange with fox like ear on the helmet) they look around and saw their leader walking their way.

Their leader wear a golden armour with big crown (think terra armour from KH but with a crown on the helmet) the leader walk to the two warriors and nodded as all tree look in front of them. Walking toward them was a man about 5 foot 12 with silver-white hair that go down to his neck his eyes was blood red with a golden lining he was wearing a black armour (think archer from fate/zero) in his hand he was holding a long black sword with a eye in the middle (think ichigo sword but with an eye) the leader of the warriors summon 2 swords both jet-black with the Japanese character for light on them and started to run at the man the other two warriors summon their swords (just think lighting sword from FF13-2 because I can't think of any more swords).

"Their battle scar time itself but they never knew that someday they fight will be replayed in are times" said a young woman voice.

"My name is Claire Farron and am the reincarnation of the warrior Valkyrie from the past time war my friend Naruto Uzumaki is the reincarnation of the fox knight of the past world this is our story of how our life change forever when we meet him it all start 2 years after I came back from Valhalla and Naruto came back from his world"

**A/N**

**And done yay my 1****st**** FanFiction please be nice and tell me what u think I do not own Naruto or final fantasy or anything else all I own is the plot of the story please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here the next part of the story I do not own naruto or final fantasy or anything else **

**The fox,the Valkyrie and the king**

**Chapter 2**

The sun slowly rises over the village of new New-Bodhum, as the sun come over the mountain it hit a small house. Inside the small house a ray of light beat through and hit the pink haired girl. She had been sleeping in a small bed in a dark room. she slowly awoke as day slowly dawned.

"That same dream again" the pink haired girl said as she rubs her tiredness from her eyes. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to her dresser and look for some clothes. She got out a pair of black knee length boots that had a heel on them at least 4 inches high. Torn light blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a red leather jacket. She closes her dresser and walked over to the side of the bed and took a gun like sword and strapped securely to her waist. The same woman then walked out of her bed room, she slowly walked down the stairs and notice that someone was in her living room.

"Guess he already here" she said to herself as she entered the living room. She saw a young man about her age with bright yellow hair and three whiskers mark on both his cheeks. He had mesmerising sky blue eyes. He was wearing an orange shirt and blue pants and black trainers.

"Morning lighting" said the blond boy as he took a sip of his barley warm coffee

"I told you to call me Claire when we alone Naruto" said the newly dubbed lighting but she want to be call Claire by her family and friends.

"Ha, ha sorry Claire-Chan I keep forgetting, I'm so used to calling you lighting, I sometime forget" said Naruto. Naruto put his cup down on the coffee table and walk over to her.

"Well you better remember next time" lighting said as she playfully punching him in the arm

"Ha, ha ok, ok I will". "Are you ready it is our turn to do the hunting" Naruto said as he put on his usually foxy-grin.

"Yeah it our turn we got to meet fang and the others at the gate" lighting replied as she yawned a big sleepy yawn.

"Are you ok Claire you seem tired, did you have the same dream again?" Naruto asked with worry tone in his voice. He put his arms around her waist in a comforting way.

"Yeah, I did but don't worry I be fine" she replied as she put her arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips.

"But I do worry Claire your my girlfriend and you have been having the same dream for two week now, it been two week since you came back from Valhalla and I came back from konoha " Naruto whispered as he let her go

"I know but I be find Naruto come on let go Sarah is waiting with the others at NORA house" lighting uttered as she walk out the door followed by Naruto.

As they walk toward NORA house they did not know on the top of the mountain an ominous shadow was watching them

"So they are the knight's reincarnations I wonder how the king will react when he finds out about them, the time for war is slowly approaching". "No one can escape fate, it will lead us all to the same end" the man laughed in an evil way, as he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

**A/N and done he part to who the man on the mountain well am not telling ha ha and how is fang out of the crystal find out next the next update will be next Monday **

**Next time: hunting and the man in the black mist**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hello to everyone who has been reading my story, this Chapter will be longer I hope everyone will like it I do not own Naruto or final fantasy or anything else and now on with the story**

**The fox,the Valkyrie and the king**

**Chapter 3**

**Hunting and the man in the black mist**

Lighting and Naruto finally arrived at NORA house. As they enter the sea side house, they noticed Fang, Snow, Sarah and the rest of NORA's gang. Sarah was wearing her usual baggie long sleeve sweater with her favourite animal, Chocobo, on it. Sarah also ware a pair of faded sweat pants, her swollen stomach was beginning to become ever more noticeable, she was no longer trying to hide the fact she was with child.

"Hi sis how Are you" Sarah said happily ask she munch on a packet of cookies.

"I'm fine Sarah just sleepy, how are u and the ever growing tummy doing?" asked lighting seeing Sarah rub her growing belly. Lighting look around the room just to see if that good for nothing, deadbeat dad was about. Lightning thought he maybe still hiding from her after their nice little 'chat' two week ago. When he finally worked up the courage to tell her Sarah and he was with child and let's just say the discussion did not end well for him. It took Naruto and Gadot to stop lighting from ripping off his manhood and placing it where the sun don't shine. The deadbeat daddy, Snow, came out from behind the NORA bar

"Hi sis how are you today, you seem bit sleepy. Ha, ha please do not kill me" said to snow jokily, as he hid behind the bar.

"Get up you fool, I'm not going to hit you as long as you help with the hunting". "anyway fang, how little Itachi, I know it been hard sine Sasuke disappear" said lighting with sorrow in her voice

"I'm fine mate and little Itachi is fine too, he strong like me and his father. You really alto come along and see him training, he's a proper little hard nut, anyway let get hunting before all the good ones get away" he replied with mixed emotions. Naruto, Snow, lighting, fang, Gadot and the rest of the NORA gang walk out of the house leaving Sarah and little Itachi alone.

"Well Itachi time for your studies" said Sarah taking the little boy hand.

"All right Miss Farron" the little boy replied. He didn't really want to study, all he wanted to do is go outside and play and maybe practice some of his new fighting moves.

As the hunting group, they made their way to the hunting ground. It wasn't long before they noticed a herd Adamanchelid slowly walking to a watering hole quickly followed by a pack of Gorgonopsid chasing a small pack of Chocobo for their lunch. In the blue sky above they spotted a crystal pillar holding up their old home cocoon and flying toward it was a flock of Amphisbaena. The group then set their eyes on the perfect meal to take back home with them. They caught a glimpse of a lone pack of Silver Lobo. They slowly move toward the pack without a sound being heard. Lighting drew her gunblade and Naruto drew his own gunblade at the same time, they looked at each other and smiled with amusement. Fang take out her lance looking a little humiliated at her run down lance up to Naruto and Lightings gunblades.

"On three we jump them" lighting whispered as everyone got ready to attack but unfortunately, Snow have already jump in and hit a Silver Lobo on the head the whole pack start to attack Snow. The hunting group came out of hiding to help their dumbass team mate. Naruto made 10 shadow clone and make 5 rasengan and taking out 5 silver lobo. Suddenly Lighting darted towards 5 more silver lobo. She took out them with one swing of her gunblade. Fang took out the rest of the pack.

"Snow you baka!" Naruto said. "We attack as one, not to go at it alone" Naruto said in an angry manner. Naruto continued to put the silver lobo in the airship that had just arrived to pick up the catch of the day.

"Hi everyone that seemed a prosperous hunt". "That quantity will last you all for mouths" said Sazh at the same time as he walked out of the air ship with his son Dajh. They were closely followed by the other two of the l'cie team Hope Estheim and Vanille.

"Hi everyone" shouted Hope

"Heya everyone how you all been" Vanille ask in her happy go lucky pitch. Out of the blue, the air ship exploded into small bits and the silver lobo flow everywhere. The intestines of silver lobo landed by a man wearing a black coat (think the coat from organization 13 from KH). The dead silver lobos, started to move, a black mist appeared around them, their eyes are close, and they were as cold as ice it was petrifying as hell.

"Who are you!" yelled Naruto as he got ready for battle. The silver lobos started to attack with vengeance. Everyone started to fight. Naruto tried to hit one with his gunblade but the black mist stop it. The mists defence was to wrap around the blade which slowly started to melt it. Naruto jumped back to keep away from the black mist.

"dam that thing is bad, if it touch me it will hurt like hell" Naruto thought to himself as he summon 3 clones as 2 of the clones help him power up a rasen shuriken well the 3th clone fight the dead silver lobo.

"EVERYONE GET OUT THE WAY AM ABOUT TO SHOT A POWER ATTACK!" Naruto yelled and everyone jump on top a rock

"**Wind style rasen shuriken**!" Naruto roared as his flow. It hit the silver lobo Naruto look worried. The attack blow up cutting them into 1000s of bits but unknown to them a rib cage was covering the hooded man. "well all the silver lobo was cut up into nice meat bits" laughed Snow.

"WHAT HOW DID HE NOT GET CUT UP" Snow yelled in amazement. He saw the man was ok but Naruto eyes widen as he know that type of attack he needed to use.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roar as everyone looked on with disbelief. Their eyes were as gigantic as footballs as the watched. The man took off his hood and reviled his face.

"It been so long Naruto, fang, how is little Itachi, it been so long since we all met last" Sasuke said in a sarcastic way. Sasuke observed Naruto and fang who was trying to hold back their tears.

"Where have u been Sasuke we look everywhere for you, I had to tell our son that you died you idiot" said fang as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm busy Fang; I'm trying to find out how to get you out of the crystal pillar". "I would have sold my soul to get you out of there and I did." Sasuke move his coat down a bit to reveal a mark of the number VII glowing. The black as the mist was coming out of it, "see I did it all for you Fang, but it looks like I didn't need to but now I have power to rewrite the past". "I can save my family and everything; I can bring your family back too Fang!" Sasuke yell the last bit, suddenly a skeleton arm came out the rib cage and hit Naruto sending him flaying into the rock knocking everyone off.

"COME ON NARUTO SHOW ME HOW FAR U COME OVER THE YEARS" yell Sasuke with insanity in his voice. Suddenly Naruto whole body exploded into a yellow flame making to bit of his hair stand up like fox eyes and wired marking stood out on his upper body (think nine-tail mode from Naruto UN storm generations)

"so that your new power Naruto?" "well here's MINE" growled Sasuke as the rib cage and arm started to change into a human form. It had a storm cloud on it left arm. The beast brandished a 30 foot long sword of fire in the right hand. The head had a demon like face with 3 horns and in it eyes it had the sharingan in them.

"This is my new **susanoo** it 10 time more powerful than my old one" Sasuke said while he looked Naruto in the eyes. Naruto saw darkness in his eyes and a new Eternal mangekyou sharingan it had a black shuriken. In the middle of the shuriken was his old Eternal mangekyou sharingan.

"COME ON NARUTO SHOW ME YOU'RE POWER!" Sasuke howled whilst his susanoo swung it sword at Naruto then in a flash of yellow light Naruto was gone.

"You think that will work" Sasuke smirk a silly smirk. "I'll show you the power of my new **Eternal mangekyou sharingan**" Sasuke cried when time slowed down and he saw Naruto slowly moving. Sasuke made his susanoo hit Naruto cutting and burning the back of his back.

"AAAAAHHHGGGGG" Naruto screeched in pain

"So, is that all you got"? "That's a shame because you will die here, then I can be free from this curse" Sasuke said the same as he make susanoo. Sasuke swung his sword down on the wounded Naruto.

"NARUTO!" everyone hollered. Lighting started to whimper however the susanoo stop a few inches from Naruto's nose. The gang looked on as Sasuke seemed to be battling the demon within. He seemed to be fighting himself and having an argument within. Everyone wanted to help but powerless to do anything.

"But I do not want to come back yet am not down here" Sasuke suddenly shouted to himself.

"Who he talking to?" lighting ask fang

"I don't know but whoever it is they save us" said fang

"Fine I'll come back, your lucky Naruto but next time you will not be so lucky" Sasuke said during his disappearance. All that was left was a cloud a black smoke that was quickly disappearing. After everyone was healed they slowly made their way back to the village.

"How are you going to tell your son Fang" Naruto ask his friend with apprehensive in his voice

"I don't know yet I think of something Naruto, thanks for worrying mate" she said. They all walked into NORA house. After an hour and a half they were all healed although the battle scars were still very evident. It wasn't long before everyone had fallen asleep when suddenly noel and yeul came through a time hole. They couldn't help but notice everyone's injuries.

"Hi, Naruto how is everyone you look beaten up ha" noel joked as he sat by Naruto

"Why is Sasuke like that he had the evil darkness within his eyes" Naruto responded as he look down with shame.

"In time you will find out Naruto, just keep your head held high" said yeul

"Yeah thanks guys" Naruto replied as he walked off to his and Lighting's house.

Elsewhere in the dark ruins, thirteen chairs made of crystals which were engraved with ancient language within. On ten of the chairs sat ten crystalized people. It looked like they had been sleeping for eternity. in two of the chairs, two shadows sat upon them and the last one was empty.

"How long until you find him number VII?" asked the 1st shadow

"Soon number IX, Sasuke will find him soon" said number VII

In the dessert, a clocked man was walking toward a small town. He was wearing the same black coat as Sasuke but on his right he hand bore the number XIII.

"I be there soon my fox and my Valkyrie" he said as his golden eyes cut through the darkest of night.

Later that night Lighting was having a nightmare, she was stood in the middle of a burning village. Lighting looked around and saw someone standing on a hill of corpses. She recognised them to be the corpses of her family and friend. The man was the same age as her. He is wearing the golden armour from her last dream and his hands was cover in blood. the strangers hair was long and black, the fringe was swept to one side. As she took a closer look, she could make out strands of red in the front and the fringe. The back of his hair was messy and long. She could just make out the red tints that ran through his hair like a river of blood. The strange man had some rather enchanting eyes which was golden in colour (if you want more detail look at my profile pic).

As she looked into his eyes, she was frozen with fear. She saw herself dying in a 1000 different ways.

"I'm coming for you Valkyrie" the man said as she woke up in a cold sweat and saw Naruto asleep by her side. "It was only a dream" she sobbed. It wasn't long before she went back to sleep.

**A/N and done I will try and update more and here what are in graved on the crystal chairs **

**I – demon eye swordsmen**

**II – full moon axe men**

**III –wind cutting Valkyrie**

**IV – the iron fist**

**V – The all seer**

**VI – and thunder **

**VII – the joke master**

**VIII – the never dying**

**IX – the black witch**

**X – The demon king**

**XI – then angle**

**XII – the crystal goddess **

**XIII – death**

**They are a big part of the story please review and feel free to PM me with any ideas you may have or what way you think the story should go….**

**Next time: number XIII death**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hi everybody the next chapter of the fox,theValkyrie and the king will be here next Monday on this Friday I will be posting a Naruto persona 4 fanfic and here a list of crossover I am going to do I would like you all to pick what one u like to see 1****st**

**Naruto and witchblade**

**Naruto and xenoblade chronicles**

**Naruto and tokko**

**Naruto and bleach**

**Naruto and blazblue**

**Naruto and ar tonelico knell of ar ciel**

**Naruto and harry potter**

**Tell me what you vote for and what pairing you like **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I do not own final fantasy or Naruto**

**If you are lost on the story, here's how everything began. When cocoon fell, Naruto, Sasuke, Vanille and Fang became the crystal pillars. Naruto and Sasuke got send home from within the pillar. When Sarah and Noel was looking for Lighting, they somehow ended up in Naruto world. However they managed to connect to their world from through a time paradox. Sarah and Noel helped Naruto with the time paradox since it eating away at his world, but to close the time paradox Sasuke had to lock it from within. However this would cause Naruto to be sent back to the pillar. He awake soon after the time line was fixed. When Sarah fixed the timeline she set upon finding Naruto with Lighting. when She found him she also found Fang and Vanille as well as a 3 year old child in her arms outside the pillars. That what happen before my fan-fiction. The poll still up and if your wondering how Naruto and Sasuke ended up on cocoon, there will be flash backs in later chapter. **


End file.
